goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Lawson and Gelman Puts Superglue on Fluttershy106's New Hat and Get Grounded
(inspired by Matilda) At the park, Lawson and Gelman were sitting on a bench, feeling bored. Lawson: Man! I'm bored! Gelman: Yeah! Me too! I wish there's something we can do. What should we do? Then Lawson thought of something. Lawson: I know, Gelman! How about we go into Fluttershy106's house and put superglue on his new hat! Gelman: Good idea, Lawson! This is going to be funny! Hahahahahahahaha! Lawson, First Gelman, we will sneak into the garage and get some superglue. Then Lawson and Gelman got off the bench and went to Fluttershy106's house. Then they arrived at Flutteshy106's house and they entered the garage. Lawson: Let's open the cupboard! So Lawson and Gelman opened the cupboard. Lawson: This is where Fluttershy106 keeps his superglue in! Then Lawson and Gelman picked up some superglue. Gelman: Now, let's go to Fluttershy106's room. He just left his new hat on the draw. Lawson and Gelman left the garage, and then they sneaked into Fluttershy106's room. Lawson: Now we're going to put some superglue on Fluttershy106's new hat! Lawson and Gelman put some superglue on Fluttershy106's new hat. Lawson: Hahahahahaha! Fluttershy106 is going to get what he deserves! Gelman: Let's get out of here before Fluttershy106 sees us! Then Lawson and Gelman walked out of Fluttershy106's room, and then Fluttershy106 walked in. Me: Now it's time I put my new hat on. Then Fluttershy106 put on his new hat. Me: And now, I'm ready to go to the store! Then Fluttershy106 walked off to the store. Back in the garage, Lawson and Gelman put the superglue back in the garage, and they put it back in the cupboard. Lawson: Now we're going to see how Fluttershy106 tries to get his new hat off when he comes back from the store! Then Lawson and Gelman left the garage, and they walked into the front yard. Then then they sneaked into the bushes. Then Fluttershy106 came back. Me: Oh great! Time to take off my new hat. Then Fluttershy106 nearly took his hat off, and he noticed something. Me: Hey! Why is my new hat glued to my head? I can't get it off! Will someone come over here right now! Just then, Fluttershy106's girlfriend Nancy rushed in. Nancy: What is it, Fluttershy106? Me: I can't get my hat off! Nancy: What's the matter, Fluttershy106? Me: My new hat's glued to my head! Get it off me! Nancy: Hold on! I'll pull your new hat off your head! Then Nancy began to pull the hat off Fluttershy106's head. Me: Ooooooooooooow! Ow! Ow! Ow! You're pulling the skin! Nancy: You're such a baby! Stop it! Stop all this whining right now! Me: The fibres are fused to the head! Nancy: The fibres are fused? What is that supposed to mean? Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OW! OW! OW! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! SNAP! Nancy had managed to pull the hat off Fluttershy106. Me: Ow! My head hurt! Thanks for helping me, Nancy? Nancy: That's all right! But your new hat is ruined, and you got bits of your new hat stuck on your head. Then Fluttershy106 realised something. Me: What a minute! It was someone who put superglue on my new hat! Then Lawson and Gelman sneaked out of the bushes, laughing. Lawson and Gelman: Hahahahahahahaahahahaha! Now that was funny! Hahahahahahahahahahaha! We put superglue on your new hat! Hahahahahahahahaha! Then Fluttershy106 glared to Lawson and Gelman. Me: You did that?! Lawson: Yes we did! Gelman: And it was a prank! Fluttershy106 was extremely angry and he threw a fit. Nancy was extremely angry as well. Me: Lawson and Gelman, how dare you put superglue on my new hat?! Now my new hat is ruined and I have got bits of my new hat stuck on my head because of you! My hat costs 20 dollars! Now I need to go to the hospital, thanks to you! Nancy: Now I need to repair Fluttershy106's new hat and get another new hat for him, thanks to you! Me: And for this, I will attack you both! Lawson: No! Please! Don't hurt us! Gelman: We're really sorry! Me: Apology denied! So be prepared! Fluttershy106 ran to Lawson and Gelman and started beating them up. Lawson and Gelman: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! That hurt! Me: That's what you get for putting superglue on my new hat! Get out of my sight right now or else I'll call the cops on you! Lawson and Gelman ran home in horror. (We see Lawson's dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Lawson's dad: (Scary voice) Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, get over here right now! (We see Gelman's dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Gelman's dad: (Scary voice) Gelman, Gelman, Gelman, Gelman, Gelman, get over here right now! Back in Lawson's house, Lawson's dad was furious with Lawson. Lawson's dad: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Erwin, how dare you put superglue on Fluttershy106's new hat?! Now his new hat is ruined and he has got bits of his new hat stuck on his head because of you and Gelman! Now he needs to go to the hospital, thanks to you! Now his girlfriend Nancy needs to repair Fluttershy106's new hat and get another new hat for him, thanks to you and Gelman! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for a week with no computer! And you will be forced to watch Sesame Street! Go to your room right now, and think about what you have done! Think about watching Sesame Street and don't think about going on your computer! Lawson went up to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in Gelman's house, Gelman's dad was furious with Gelman. Gelman's dad: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Gelman, how dare you put superglue on Fluttershy106's new hat?! Now his new hat is ruined and he has got bits of his new hat stuck on his head because of you and Erwin! Now he needs to go to the hospital, thanks to you! Now his girlfriend Nancy needs to repair Fluttershy106's new hat and get another new hat for him, thanks to you and Erwin! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for a week with no computer! And you will be forced to watch Sesame Street! Go to your room right now, and think about what you have done! Think about watching Sesame Street and don't think about going on your computer! Gelman went up to his room, crying. Gelman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson Joey as Gelman Steven as Me Kate as My Girlfriend (Nancy) Wiseguy as Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Simon as Gelman's dad Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Gelman's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff